


Nightmares

by kitten_michael



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: "I was happy to see you finally get some sleep. You know I've noticed you aren't sleeping most nights anymore." You whisper your head tilted to the side for him to bury his face in your neck and your fingers run through his hair."It's just I have this fear that something is gonna happen, I can't shake the feeling." He mumbles, he felt embarrassed admitting it to you even though you had already figured as much.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and I liked the idea so much I write this in a day, I hope you guys like it, requests can be sent to my writing blog: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

Buck, what's wrong?" You ask your voice groggy as you wake up, you'd felt the bed shift and you open your eyes just slightly to see your boyfriend standing over the bed, his chest heaving, and eyes wild. You sit up in bed quickly kneeling so that you're right in front of him. "Bucky, baby, are you okay?"

He glances down at you and you see him visibly relax after a moment, but his hands are still clenched at his sides, shaking slightly. You slowly reach a hand out towards him, being tentative so you don't startle him. He steps closer to where you are on the bed letting you know that it's okay, and you reach up to cup his face in your hands, a frown taking over your lips.

"I had another nightmare." He whispers, his voice scratchy and still a little panicked.

"They took you, and they hurt you, and I couldn't," His voice cracks and he cuts himself off his eyes avoiding yours. "I couldn't save you."

"It wasn't real, I'm safe, you're safe, they can't get us here." You whisper your thumb rubbing over his cheek. You knew your promise wasn't 100% true there was always a risk of something happening, but you needed to calm him down. He nods his head slowly his face relaxing and he moves to get back in bed your arms falling to your sides. He slides back in beside you wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into his side, his lips grazing your temple.

"I'm sorry for waking you, doll." He whispers softly.

"It's okay baby, you've got nothing to apologize for." You hum, yawning mid-sentence. "Good night Buck."

Bucky hadn't been getting much sleep since that night. He wouldn't admit it to you, but you could see the dark circles becoming a permanent feature under his eyes. Tony and Steve even mentioning to you how beat he looked a few times, though Tony jokingly chalked it up to the two of you "going at it like animals all the time."

You wondered where this onslaught of bad dreams was coming from, he had been doing so well for a while, you wondered why the nightmares had returned now. You knew going into the relationship he still had things to work through, that it wouldn't be easy for him to shake the paranoia that he would end up hurting more people somehow, but you hoped your presence in his life would help some. Not that you thought your relationship would be an instant cure or anything, you just figured having a strong support system would be good for him.

"Hey, babe are you hungry?" You ask stepping into the lounge area of your room only to find that he was half asleep with a book in his hands. He looked so cute and peaceful so you decide not to bother him deciding to go grab lunch out by yourself. You run out to your favorite deli grabbing a sandwich and some chips, eating out in the patio area. Unbeknownst to you Bucky wakes up a half hour later, calling out your name and when you don't respond he begins to have a panic attack. He finds his phone and calls you frantically but you forgot your phone on the kitchen counter so when he hears it ringing inside the house it only manges to add to his anxiety. He's terrified that they really did capture you just like in his dream and he had been completely unaware in his sleep. He knows somewhere in his mind that he's being irrational, that you probably just stepped out to do shopping or something but he's become so used to having to be on high alert he doesn't know what else to do.

"Honey, are you up?" You ask as you step into your apartment, loud enough he could hear you but not so loud it would wake him up if he was still sleeping.

"Oh thank god! You're okay, dragostea mea." He says his voice full of relief, he gets up from his place on the couch walking over to you and placing a kiss to your lips, his right hand cupping your face.

"Of course I'm okay, I just went around the corner for lunch. I brought you back your favorite, corned beef sandwich with mustard." You hum after pulling out of the kiss. You lean in giving him another quick peck on the lips and you hold the to-go bag up to him. "I'm sorry for worrying you though, I forgot to grab my phone before I left."

"Its okay, I'm just uh becomin' a worry wart, I guess." He mumbles kissing your jaw. His arms wrap protectively around your waist.

"I was happy to see you finally get some sleep. You know I've noticed you aren't sleeping most nights anymore." You whisper your head tilted to the side for him to bury his face in your neck and your fingers run through his hair.

"It's just I have this fear that something is gonna happen, I can't shake the feeling." He mumbles, he felt embarrassed admitting it to you even though you had already figured as much.

"I thought your therapy was helping." You say softly, tucking some hair behind his ears.

"It was, but I, uh, I stopped going." He admits and you frown deeper.

"Why did you stop?" You ask, your voice sad.

"I'm not ready to open up about certain things she wants me to talk about." He murmurs. "I don't wanna relive certain memories yet."

"I get that Buck but look what happened after you stopped going? The nightmares came back." You say your voice stern but still soft not wanting to upset him.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have told you I stopped going, but I was ashamed, I couldn't handle just talking about stuff." He says his voice tight like he was holding back tears and it breaks your heart. There were only two people in the world he would ever be this vulnerable around, Steve and you, and you knew that was an honor. You wrap your arms around him holding him close to you, your lips pressing soft kisses across his cheek.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of Bucky, you know I love you no matter what and I'm always gonna be here for you, but you have to be honest with me about stuff okay?" You whisper one hand rubbing up and dowm his back. "If you started going to therapy again, would it help if I was there on some days?"

"Yeah, yeah I think maybe sometimes." He whispers his voice gravelly still holding back some of his emotions.


End file.
